Cloned Naruto Namikazi
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: A cloning operation has created six year old clones of some of the greatest shinobi in history, as well as a few possible shinobi this is the story of the clone 117 the genetic double of Naruto Uzumaki. Heavy Halo influence
1. Chapter 1

Clone 117- operative Naruto Namikaze

"Wet, All I could feel, I look out I see people no faces. I see words I see lips, but no voices. I see history, I see skill, but I see no reason. I see monsters, I see injustice, but I see him. I see a man with Yellow eyes he is father, I see a baby with blue eyes he would be my genetic duplicate, but I see a number I have no real Name. I understand why I am and I don't like it, soon I will be let out with the others and soon I will see with my own eyes. Soon so very soon I will kill this sick man who would bring me to life in hopes of me being just a weapon. I am 117-Naruto Namikaze, part of my 'brother' part of my hero. I feel… so cold, the tank it's open!"

I stumble my feet they look weird, as I stair to keep myself standing, I shake air enters my lungs real air. I smirk I stumble forward others different faces, but all same size, I step forward again one step after the each then I run. The wind it feels good much better than the liquid. I feel the wind in my hair I dry fast as I dash others look at me confused some follow my lead. I Spin until I am dizzy it is fun, all thought I do not know what it means fun feels like the right description. I hear laughter it is the first real sound it sounds like music to me. I shout

"Laugh some more!" The people around me stair all in pail long white shirts a moment passes and more laughter is formed. I see a small group of people come into the area we are being held. Three yellow eyes a white haired teen and a red headed girl, each wearing a similar uniform. The yellow eyed man is father no other name was given to me while in the tube, the name does not feel right. They drop Kunai to the ground each person is given as they look at 'Father' some in awe others indifference he looks at me I give him a glare he seems confused but moves on. A kunai is held in my hand I grip it with distain I have seen it use death, others marvel at it, some play with it I throw it away. Information floods my mind it is thrown skillfully it stabs the cement wall a crack is created as smirk is formed on 'fathers' face. He picks it out of the wall and walks over to me he smiles a fake smile.

"Good job, but this is a tool for protection a lesson you need to learn, your reason to exist is to help me bring peace," he spoke his tone filled with, political bullshit. Just a way to bring the people around me to him, "Play nice don't hurt any of the others here you are all very special to me," He turns the pale face, and red head follow. The people around me smile in admiration; a few walk to me a brown haired boy spiked slightly, a pail boy with white spiked white hair and a black haired boy each sporting a similar frown each seems to see past the Father's appearance. I look around for the first time a large area one giant door and a wall a plain concert wall around us. I see a prison made just for us,

Night-1

The air isn't as warm it's a bit harder to see but noise is much more we sleep in the grass I count 125 of us all together. Most of us are resting against a tree or two that litters the area I wonder why we have no bed. A few of us I notice some have anomalies one has bone growing outside his skin I wonder if it is a blood line ability. A few have no eyesight others have eyes but no irises a Hyuga perhaps some. Some can't seem to hear, one could not feel, and a few could not smell. I take note the few that are blind all share black hair spiked for some reason, the one that could not feel has purple chakra but no blue. During the day we had but are memories from the tube each of us has relatively the same level of skill with chakra and kunai. Other skills we have as well the three ninja basics, for each. I wonder who or what we are we each have the same knowledge but those disabled do as well they described color but can't see. Just what are we really the question will not leave as I settle down what was father's reason for bring us here.

Day -2

I still have no idea what I look like I feel a nose, a mouth, two ears, hair spiky I see a faint look bright blond, Two eyes, and oddly two whisker marks on my checks. I feel my body peak physical body for a six year old. Sound ninja are scattered about teaching in small groups of three to five students. The albino with the two dots is teaching only one the child with short white hair. Both are similar, the younger is seemingly have trouble with controlling his bones. I approach the two and after a moment of concentration and failed control, they take notice of me. The younger gave a look of confusion, the older a small glare. I bow low for a quick moment,

"I wish to learn Kenjutsu sir if possible can you teach me?" I ask bowing low; the man frowns, and tosses me an extremely heavy katana. He waves his hand at me I smile at the younger "Good luck" as I take the Katana with me. I remember all the stuff the tube then flow with the blade into a dance. The albino has a look of shock as I use the overweight blade with ease. The faces stair at me, surprise is evident on everyone's faces, soon swords are handed out each shows skill but majority believes my abilities a far greater, it seems I retained the most knowledge from the tube. I give a small smirk, as weapons of every kind are passed out blunted they want to test to see who the best is. A large group of masked sound ninja appear. A few pulled forward a bunch of concert stones an arena is created weapons are scattered, Bo staffs, twin daggers, Kunai, a cross bow, and many types of swords. I watch many enter no casualties yet. 20 fight in,

"117, step forward," The referee announced, I walk in and stab the bone blade into the ground. "105, please step forward as well," the girl had red hair similar to the girl that walked with father but whore the same hospital clothing all the other children were wearing. She took a up the basic fighting still the tube taught.

"Why throw you blade away it would have been an advantage?" she asked,

"Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon no matter how well crafted," I answer as I hold the same stance. She runs first she swings hard I duck fast I land to solid hit to her gut. I weave to the side she charges again I block I slam my palm into her under arm she screams in pain, I twist around her and slam my elbow into the back of her neck she stumbles forward she grabs the blocks to steady herself, I wait she picks up a combat knife, She charges with a reverse grip she is mad swings wildly I duck out of the way as I dash backwards I catch her wrist, I kick the inside of her leg she falls I bring up both hands and she hit the floor hard. I slide my fought under her and flip her onto her back. I knelt down and after checking her pulse and a few hits to certain pressure points her eyes shot open. I offer my hand and I pull her back to her feet, she seems sour but okay. I sit to the side and watch as more fights take place, fifteen more members are here than last night. One catches my eye blond hair a bit taller he is the mirror of my hero, I frown as I begin to wonder more as to whom we are. I absorb the information in front of me as I watch the newer ones are mostly Bloodline's Uchiha mostly their eyes seem to work perfectly now, I frown a bit my train of thought is going much darker. I shake it off as I watch the eyes make it an interesting fight I want to fight against one now. Most of the others have walked away no back to who knows what a few stand around as the fights continue. They end finally the sound ninja walk away I step into the arena and sit down I leave my body and recall all the information I could, fighting styles, weapon uses, cooking, and millions of military situations. I stand up eyes closed and start going thru weapons. The weapons feel right in my hands I bring forth everything I had learned, I throw the weapons away as I lead into the strong fist, then the snake style, open palm, closed fist, Tai chi, and many more I lead seamlessly threw them. Night has fallen as I keep going my body refuses to stop my mind agrees Time has slowed as my understanding of everything at my disposal. I smirk, satisfied I remember and can do everything than I stop, seals they were touched but never taught the idea is infuriating, I lay down on the grass and stare up at the stars I smile to myself but the fact that father could not teach me something in that tube makes me smile something spite the bastard with.

Day's end,

The group of us now two hundred even instead of 125 I am alone in that aspect, my skill has alienated me so names of them are unknown, Father has approached us not as equals but as a leader now. His speech explained a large nation who was filled to the brim people who were cruel and helped only themselves. That they had tossed him as well as many people who did not fit their degree of normal as well as massacre a group of people just for being different. The people scream for blood his speech moves what seems to be everyone buys it he explains the plan six years we will attack the village in the leaves. I smile there is the hole for me to run to, Thank you Father whatever your reason is I found my hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Clone 007- Operative Itachi Uchiha

I finally get comfortable, as I nestled down in the cool grass a black haired person kicks my foot, I frown as I focus on the figure. The six year old is one of those blinded he had a cloth tied around his eyes.

"My time is short I need sleep what is it?" I ask,

"I want you to teach me, to fight," he asked,

"Why were in capable of learning from the tube?" I ask my curiosity spiking.

"Sight is essential for learning by eyesight," answered the boy,

"Name and number," I order,

"Sir, Clone zero, zero, seven sir Itachi Uchiha," Itachi answered, I node as I get up,

"Fine a few lessons won't hurt," I stand up on my own feet, "All right the point of all fighting is not to get killed so I slap you, you slap my hand away," I instruct, The teen nodded in response as I gently swipe at him. Hours went by as the Clone zero, zero, seven was successful in batting away my jabs soon it was an all out fist fight he blocked my basic attacks quite well when the sun started to rise. He yawned despite himself,

"Okay of to bed with you I am not pushing you to hard on the first, so get going," I shoo him of the blind child bows before walking away. I am so tired but I continue I am approached by a teacher today instead of being left alone; He is un-nerved by my lack of sleep but is surprised I am able to learn to unlock my chakra with little trouble. He sets me up with a leaf to balance using chakra then moves on to the next. I practice a bit but I become bored easily, why not balance myself that idle thought led to me balance myself on one finger, much to the surprise of many teachers. Father who was with his usual group of favorites from yesterday walks over to me. I suddenly feel very small I drop down to my feet as I suddenly feel like hell is being unleashed. Killing intent I fight back as I force my legs still and I look up into his yellow eyes. He gives a small smirk as it gets worse I feel my legs shake, my heart race, fear suddenly comes from nothing. I drop to one knee, I feel death, and fear as ways of my death come into my head from everything I saw in the tube different ways he could kill me. NO I am no coward I frown more as I push back to my feet I look him in the eye he is smiling at this. I stand strait my hero wouldn't back down from a demon neither will I.

"Something I can do for you?" I ask as I stair back my voice hiding a shaking child.

"Impressive I hadn't expected this one, one, seven. I expected so much less than what you are I wonder," He mused. I look around everyone except the sound ninja are on the floor in fear most look at me with awe now, a few others disgust. I am confused as to why he expected less of me.

"More research is needed no more than ever," he nodded, "Take a bit of his blood I need genetic analyses now more than ever. A couple of medic ninja grab my arm and take away some of my blood. I feel light headed but little issue outside of that, He leads me over with a few others and he starts to explain the basic justsu, we have the knowledge but it seems practice is needed. He goes on to explain aspects and Theories, but seems to be more interested in practice. He is surprised as he goes back and asks questions, he gets to me.

"Chakra is the combination of both metal and physical energy combining using hand signs and in theory seals a shinobi is capable of creating justu. Just like all colors different things can be created with different combinations of these things can create different jutsu. Since this has been recorded some people theorize that near unlimited amounts of jutsu are capable of being created," I answer. He seems surprised he asks more questions I answer each the others in the group look at me in shock as I recite everything from the shinobi code book to dealing with poisons his smile gets larger and larger. I take a deep breath then he cuts me off,

"Just how much knowledge did you retain?" he asks his face unreadable.

"Since the start sir, all of it I can remember I can see clearly. Rules important battles in all three great shinobi wars everything sir," I answer.

"A photographic memory, of all the joys," he smiled "I had hoped each to retain at least 10% of what you learned tell me can you perform any of the Taijutsu moves and styles,"

"Yes sir, all forms you gave to me sir, including the open palm and closed fist," I answer realizing he probably already knew. I figure he is testing my loyalty.

"Dismissed," I give a bow and walk away, He seems deep in thought as he vanishes people move on but people seem a bit more distant.

Day 1095

Three years since tube release day

Age of Clones 9 years old

"That's enough Itachi," I order the child stops as he sits down three years and every blind clone is now skilled enough to fight outside that limitation. The child backed off; thanks to my interference the entire group of Uchiha was now fully loyal to me. Not that I was too thrilled, as rumors spread my lack of attention was beginning to be a blessing, soon about 75 most Uchiha were trained in some way by me. I took a deep breath and finally lay down to relax. I frown as matrixes flash into my head, I frown having dissected as many types of seals I could get my hands on but with so little to work with I can only make what I find better, nothing more I need a teacher. I frown as the day goes on as usual, I watch training everything I know as well as teaching a few willing to ask but usually I leave well enough alone I know everything they can or are willing to teach. I had hit a wall and was not thrilled in the slightest; learning was all I had here. What Why wait I can find the knowledge, I watch as the sun starts to set with one transparency jutsu. With that I slipped in, I crawled the wall slowly as I followed a small group of scientists; I need something better to where than a hospital gown, perfect. I drop down aiming a well placed knock to the back of the guys head. He dropped; I drag him to a large locker and after grabbing the man's uniform. One basic chunin sound uniform, sunglasses and a mask for the lower part of my face, I counted his weapons fast and returned to the man's post I watch as more scientists walk by before I silently follow them. I follow for a moment then leap to the ceiling. The room was the size of a small auditorium, with a stair like effect to a central area filled with about twenty tubes with different sized people in them. The group of white coats muttered about when I finally hear someone talking.

"This fucking Data doesn't match up at all," shouted one scientist "001 should be the best or maybe 136, being part of the upgraded batch but, nothing the dead last's clone is the most successful. The Data isn't lining up, 004 is nothing like his cloned figure, the fuckers arrogant as hell. Why me, if we can't perfect this operation Orochimaru is going to kill us," The man gripped.

"Listen we'll pick up tomorrow okay these new clones have genetic alterations, if this works all the old clones will be killed off," The group shuffle about as they throw theories around. I drop silently I approach the computer as a giant list appears. "Clone Files currently 200 clones active, with approximately ten specialty clones in creation," The computer Droned; "Clone 001 Hashirama Senju clone of the first Hokage no signs of blood line ability, over all skill mediocre, Clone despite training form Orochimaru over all skill improvement minimal, Failure," I watch in surprise as the next name comes up; 002 Tobirama Senju, skill and ability, Failure," Next" 003 Hiruzen Sarutobi failure," "004 Orochimaru failure, "005 Tsunade senju Failure," "006 Jiraiya failure," "007 Itachi Uchiha Failure," "027 Kakashi Hatake, Failure," "100 Minato Namikaze, Failure," I watch as numbers flash by failure after failure after failure, Then "117 Cloned of Naruto Uzumaki this clone is a confusing success, Information dictates that The original is called dead last and shows signs of extreme stupidity. The clone One, one, seven is the only clone out of all 200 currently active that shows signs of true genius. Scientists are greatly baffled by this situation, since the child had no known father and the mother was average at best. The clone seems to have a thirst for knowledge and a photographic memory able to teach it's self skills not even the best were able to pick up, but is all so shows the most signs of rebellion and is to be taught with caution,"

I swallow hard as I take a disk and quickly copy the list; I Quickly seal it onto the storage seal I inked onto my right arm. I turn and see a pair of yellow eyes. Father opens his mouth and takes out his grasscutter, I slowly reach for a disc, I slowly crinkle it into shards he charges and I throw it behind me, Father gets hit in the eyes. I slam my elbow into his gut before dashing from the room. I pull out some twine as the corridor behind me gets the biggest infestation of snakes I ever had the misfortune of seeing. I quickly pull the twine together and unseal my explosive tags from my left wrist; I pull the twine together with the notes and Kunai. The place was rigged to implode in a few seconds the snakes triggered and I find myself flying from the massive implosion. I Grit my teeth as I roll hard, into a wall, I push the pain back as I get back to my feet the fire is great as I see father walking thru it unfazed, I get to my feet and dash of at High speed I quickly discard the vest as I dash in a circle around the main clone compound, my mind comes up with as many possible solutions but nothing comes to me, Father is to powerful for me even on my best days. Flight was best passable or hiding, both were very bad in terms of ideas Father has ten times the experience all I have is theory, My frustration starts to boil over as red chakra forms around me my speed doubles in an instant I smash blindly threw a wall into the main area I race past everyone I wake everyone up a few recognize me as I dash up the wall slamming out of the ceiling.

I slid fast down the dome; a large group of shadows emerge from the whole, some running after me others in opposite directions. A few a running while I slide I recognize the height of one, "007, here," I shout the figure mirrors me and his speed Forcing chakra not to my feet but out my heels my speed skyrocketed, I leaned forward and squint as 007, mirrors my motions despite his lack of sight he can somehow sense chakra and replicate my moves. I spare a glance back and as tons of black shadows around my size leap out, I smile a bit as I continue forward. I see the end of the giant dome I leap High as I drop into a skydive. I summersault and land without a sound 007 lands first, as well as ten other shadows, using a few hand signs the group quickly disperses. 007 followed me as we dashed of geography was a requirement for are lessons in the tube and we were heading as far away as possible from here for now wave country was our best option no ninja village bad economy perfect for hiding. All 200 clones would appear there for a discussion of what would happen next information of their existence was promised as well as their intended fate. I look forward as small groups of clones appear next to me most scared and looking back doubting. I look on strait some look to me now realizing they have already made their chose.

"Are we going to follow them sir," ask a shinobi, as he looked over at his kage the man stocked his pail chin a good moment as the group vanished.

"Yes send the sound tracking unit 3, orders are to observer 117 every other clone is to be ignore report to me monthly," the man ordered the shinobi vanished the moment the order let his lips. "Ku, Ku, Ku, This could be very interesting, very interesting indeed,"


	3. Chapter 3

Author note

For those interested in My fan fiction stories it is cause I have been working on writing has been self published its not much in the pay department so for those of you interested you can check it out. I have the web site on my profile. Over all this series will be taking up a lot of my time and fan fiction will continue to be splotchy at best. However since it has been favorite stories; any story on my list is free game to take and use it you are interested just send me a message since I would mind seeing your take on it. Over all things will be slow since I am going to school, working, writing, and righting fan fiction.

Allen G. Davison


End file.
